


The Marriage Proposal

by TomoeTachibana



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, akirann, i'm absolute akirann trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoeTachibana/pseuds/TomoeTachibana
Summary: Akira has a surprise for her, and Ann wants to know.





	The Marriage Proposal

Ann felt her phone vibrate from the covers of her bed. Groggily, she unlocked it and received a text message from Akira. They had been dating for more than a year, and their parents actually approved of their relationship.

_Akira: I have a surprise for you tomorrow._

_Ann: What is it?_

_Akira: Wait and see. Love you. Good night._

Ann: I love you too. Good night to you too.

The next day, Ann opened her mailbox and found a letter inside. Raising a flaxen brow, she opened it gently and found an airplane ticket to Hawaii booked for tomorrow.

_How could Akira get his hands on something like this?_

The blonde panicked as she rushed to her room and packed up all the necessities for their trip to Hawaii, the plane ticket still in her hand.

Nineteen hours later.....

The lovers were at Waikiki Beach, gazing at the sunset while enjoying each other's presence. Akira leaned his head on Ann's shoulder, and she did the same too.

"You know, I did say that I wanted to come back to Hawaii just by ourselves. I'm shocked that you could remember." Ann said as she enclosed her hand in his.

"Surprised?" Akira quipped.

"Of course I was!" "Good, but I wanted you to remember this day too." Akira replied. Ann had a baffled expression. "What is it?"

Her aquamarine eyes lit with shock as he took a knee and produced a small dark red velvet box. Happy tears threatened to slip from her eyes.

"Ann...I love you, more than my own life, and I want to spend the rest of it with you. You were there for me when I struggled, as did you with me. So, Ann Takamaki, I want to ask you this: will you be my partner in crime for life?" He opened the box, which had a masterfully-crafted diamond ring with the gem centerpiece sparkling perfectly in the dying sun's glow.

Ann could simply tackle him and pepper his face with kisses right now, but she resisted the urge to do so. A single happy tear slipped from her eye as she leapt forth and captured Akira in a tight bear hug. "Yes...yes yes a thousand times yes!"

Akira spun her around and passionately locked lips with her until he put her down and slipped the ring on.

"This is the best surprise. You jerk, you made me cry, dammit!" Ann exclaimed, playfully hitting her fiancé in the forearm, eliciting a laugh from the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short fanfiction, so kindly leave a Kudos or a comment below. Suggestions for improvement and constructive criticism is accepted. Thank you!


End file.
